Prometiste volver
by Voice-L
Summary: Ella solo volvía para darme un beso en la frente, felicitarme por ser un niño bueno y hacerme la misma promesa de todos los días. 'Esta vez volveré a casa temprano y cenaremos juntos, hasta entonces pórtate bien ' Ella nunca volvió, y fue lo mejor... ya que apenas se fue,ellos habían llegado a mi vida,el había llegado a salvarme.EventoOnlyus-DictaduraRiren/DedicadoaMagiAllie


**One shot participante en el evento Onlyus del grupo Dictadura RiRen.**

 **Dedicado a la linda MagiAllie, tus fics me enamoran ❤**

 **Sin más las dejo leer.**

 **~Eren~**

Levi es un destacado abogado de la ciudad de Maria. Respetado por muchos y alabado por todos. Sus estrategias de trabajo son realmente dignas de alabanza, en cada caso que pasa por sus manos su cliente termina ganando. Claro que el tampoco toma cualquier caso, él dice que a un mentiroso es más fácil de descubrir de lo que parece. Más aún si es un no defendería a ese tipo de gente aunque le pagará con todas las joyas preciosas del mundo. No señor. Eso es una de las miles de cosas que me gustan de él.

Hoy saldrá temprano del trabajo por lo que decidí prepararle su comida favorita: lasaña a la boloñesa.

Desde pequeño he sido apegado a la cocina, más que nada porque mamá casi nunca paraba en la casa. Es más, las contadas veces que lo hacía siempre venía acompañada de uno de sus _amigos del trabajo._ Le hubiera creído si no estuviese enterado del tipo de trabajo que la obligaba estar fuera de casa prácticamente las 24 horas del día, dándome señales de vida sólo esas veces que iba a la casa con algún _amigo_ a buscar sólo un cambio de ropa, darme un beso en la frente, felicitarme por ser un niño bueno y hacerme la misma promesa de todos los días.

'' _Esta vez volveré a casa temprano y cenaremos juntos, hasta entonces pórtate bien ''_

Y yo me aferraba a esa promesa.

Me aferraba con tanta necesidad al igual que un bebé tomarte del dedo con tal fuerza que pareciera que no te soltaría nunca.

Me esforzaba cocinando. A pesar de que el dinero escaseaba lograba preparar un plato digno de dejarte satisfecho con algunos simples ingredientes. Me esforzaba cada día porque mamá me prometía volver y cenar conmigo.

Creo que está de más decir que nunca cumplió su palabra.

Hasta que un día decidí no esperarla y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Dejo reposar las laminas en agua caliente para luego preparar la salsa. Antes me aseguré de conseguir bastante ricotta. Tal y como le gusta a Levi.

Aprovechando que él aún no llegaba me di el permiso de agregarle pequeños trozos de pimiento rojo a la carne. Se bien que no le gustan, pero siempre logro hacerlos pasar desapercibidos entre la comida con un 100℅ de éxito, después de todo le dan un toque a la comida que siempre termina queriendo más.

Las láminas ya están listas y la salsa también. Los pimientos pasan perfectamente desapercibidos, si fueran ninjas serían una honra para su clan.

Terminó de armar capa por capa -asegurándome de no olvidar la ricota- y llevo la budinera al horno. Programo los 30 minutos necesarios para luego limpiar lo utilizado y seguir colocando la mesa.

Así se me pasa la hora volando cuando ya son las 7 de la tarde y tengo todo listo.

Según mis cálculos Levi llegaría al rededor de una hora. Le tomó más tiempo de lo pensado el tratar el caso que tiene en manos, siendo inevitable toparse con el tráfico de la tarde. _Jodido tráfico de mierda_ , para ser más textual. Por lo que llegaría un poco más tarde a la cena dándome tiempo suficiente para desperdiciarlo en alguna idiotez.

Como no hallo que hacer en una casa tan grande, lo más ingenioso que se me ocurre es ir a mi teléfono y revisar las redes sociales.

Veo el chat y tengo 3 mensajes de la misma persona.

Señorita Hanji (En línea)

*E~reeen~

¿Como esta el niño más bonito del mundo?~

(Carita dando un beso) √√ visto 19:12

* * *

Señorita Hanji, no me diga así (cara sonrojada) yo estoy bien ¿y usted? (:

* * *

Pero si es la verdad~ no tienes que avergonzarte bb~(cara coqueta)

Estamos atrapados en el tráfico :D

Y como se está haciendo tarde quería preguntarte

si querías invitarme a cenar :v

* * *

No se preocupe ahora mismo colocaréun lugar para usted ;) he preparado mi

especialidad y sería genial si usted lo probara c:

* * *

Vaya~ ¿y con que manjar nos deleitara Mr. Eren?

* * *

He preparado lasaña, sin embargo no le diga a Levi (cara suplicando)

la hice de sorpresa por su arduo trabajo 6*o*9

* * *

Oh, entonces no diré nada ;)

Nos vemos después que aquí el enano por fin pudo mover el cacharro

Bye bee~. √√visto 19:21

* * *

Dejo el celular de lado y me dispongo a preparar un puesto extra. La señorita Hanji ha sido la segunda persona más importante en mi vida -¿es necesario que diga quien es la primera?- se podría decir que gracias a ella fue que conocí a Levi, 3 días después de que mi madre había fallecido.

Fue al día siguiente en que decidí no esperarla.

Ese día unos tipos malolientes estaban parados frente a mi casa preguntándome si era hijo de Carla Jaeger, y yo asentí en respuesta. Ambos sujetos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, de la nada uno me había agarrado del mentón mientras que el otro se metía a la casa a revisar si había algo de valor con lo cual quedarse.

El compañero volvió diciéndole con un simple movimiento de cabeza que no había nada que valiera la pena. El sujeto que me tenía agarrado del mentón comenzó a examinar sin cuidado alguno mi rostro para luego seguir tocando mi cuerpo.

Me quise librar de su agarre pero mientras más forcejeaba más presionaba mi mandíbula. No pude evitar gemir de dolor cuando sentí como en un movimiento brusco el tipo hizo crujir mi quijada.

No supe cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de mi casa con el mismo tipo sobre mi, rasgándome la ropa mientras que su compañero se bajaba los pantalones y se masturbaba a la altura de mi rostro.

Decían cosas raras. No entendía que pasaba. El sujeto sobre mi observaba mi rostro y murmuraba cosas obscenas mientras me tocaba en todas partes.

Quise gritar, quise golpearlo en la entre pierna, pero me ganaba mucho más en fuerza y sólo lograba retorcerme.

Hasta que llegaron.

El sujeto sobre mi voló abruptamente cayendo en el suelo gracias a una patada salida de la nada. El compañero de este quiso salir corriendo del lugar a toda costa, sin embargo otra persona lo esperaba afuera dándole una paliza digna de esas películas de mafiosos que dieron una vez en la televisión en horario para mayores.

El sujeto volador quiso responder a aquel que lo había mandado por los aires. Gran error. Apenas se dio la vuelta aquella persona de pulcro vestir desató toda su furia contra su cuerpo. Cuando vi como dos de sus piezas dentales caían al suelo, fui envuelto en una frazada y abrazado de una manera tan cálida que rompí a llorar. La mujer que me arrullaba contra su pecho me susurraba suaves palabras para calmarme mientras me sacaba de ese lugar y me depositaba dentro de un auto negro con sumo cuidado. Pasaron unos minutos, la mujer de lentes y cabello castaño me entregó a los brazos de otra persona, quise removerme, sin embargo en cuanto sentí como me abrazaba deje de forcejear. Era el hombre que me salvó de ser manchado. De mirada seria, estoica, pero pintada de una clara preocupación por mi. Se sentó donde estaba mientras que la mujer tomaba el volante y conducía, siempre mirando por el retrovisor y murmurándome palabras llenas de preocupación y cariño.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento. Estaba cansado. Sin embargo aquella mano que acariciaba mi rostro no dejo de ser cálida, reconfortante. En un momento quise hablar, más solo fueron balbuceos. El puso su dedo sobre mis labios, me mostró una sonrisa y beso mi frente.

Me dormí soñando que mamá llegaba a casa y cenábamos juntos.

Cuando desperté, me hallaba arropado con un largo camisón verde, recostado en una cama demasiado grande y con una cosa rara que sostenía mi cuello. Recuerdo que justo cuando quise levantarme y explorar aquel enorme cuarto, escuche una conversación provenir de lo que parecía la sala. Me levanté lo más silencioso posible y camine hasta asomar medio cuerpo por el pasillo -la cosa en mi cuello me limitaba un poco-. Guarde silencio y puse atención.

Eran las personas que me habían ayudado. Estaban conversando. La mujer de lentes no dejaba de ver un papel con cierto asombro en su rostro, viajando su mirada desde el papel al hombre frente a ella, algo así como un tic nervioso. El hombre le iba a quitar el papel cuando de improvisto el celular de la mujer sonó contestando de inmediato, unas cuantas palabras y la castaña desaparecía por la puerta de entrada diciéndole palabras extrañas a su compañero, haciéndolo enojar.

Sin embargo la escena me pareció demasiado divertida. Tanto así que se me escapó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención del "enano" como le había gritado la carismática mujer de lentes.

No quise moverme, de todas formas no sacaba nada con ir a meterme de nuevo a la cama si al final igual se acercaría.

Me aferraba con fuerza a los bordes del camisón con cada paso que daba hacia a mi. Cuando lo tuve en frente, se acuclillo quedando a mi altura, revolvió mi cabello y acarició mi mejilla.

Fue en ese momento en que mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, porque apenas pude mirarlo a los ojos, unos tan hermosos como misteriosos, supe que ya nunca, nunca lloraría por alguien quien nunca llegaría. Que nunca llegó.

— _Lamento la demora, Eren... ya nunca volverás a estar solo_

Esas palabras bastaron para que volviese a llorar, está vez siendo yo quien lo abrazara a él.

A partir de ese día, mi vida nunca fue la misma.

Con el paso del tiempo, Levi consiguió mi custodia -ya les dije que era el mejor ¿no?- y la señorita Hanji fue y es mi hada madrina, gracias a ella fue más fácil y rápido transar los papeles para que yo pudiera asistir a la escuela y ponerme al día con los estudios. Por fin podía estudiar, ya no tenía que estar encerrado en casa teniendo sólo por entretenimiento un pequeño libro que mamá había logrado comprar regalándomelo para mi cumpleaños. Hice amigos, los cuales siguen vigentes hasta ahora, claro que el numero fue en aumento con el transcurso de los años, siendo eso lo mejor. Armin fue mi primer amigo, luego de que en mi primer día de clases lo salvará de unos brutos de un curso mayor que lo estaban molestando sólo por ser más chico.

También fue la primera vez que estuve en detención. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción por estar ahí, había escuchado antes que lo peor de la escuela era ese lugar, donde habitaba una criatura monstruosa que te hacía llorar y llamaba a tus padres. Sin embargo toda emoción se había esfumado cuando me llevaron dentro de un cubículo y sólo había una señora con cara de estreñida al otro lado de un escritorio viéndome con cierta molestia.

No se si estaba molesta porque me puse a pelear o porque le dije que esperaba enfrentarme a un dragón en lugar de una anciana.

La vuelta a casa fue de lo más graciosa. Luego de que llegara tanto la señorita Hanji como Levi y que la anciana les explicara mi salvaje actitud y falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Definitivamente el mejor jodido primer día de clases.

* * *

Terminamos de cenar e hicimos por un rato sobremesa. La señorita Hanji estaba realmente deleitada con mi plato, diciendo que claramente mi camino sería la cocina. Levi por su parte sólo asintió dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla desatando los silbidos y comentarios doble sentido de mi madrina, siendo interrumpida por un servilleta hecha pelota que se estrelló contra su cara.

La conversación siguió así por unos minutos más. Después de haber terminado me dispuse a levantar la mesa siendo detenido por la señorita Hanji diciendo que ellos se encargarían de limpiar, me opuse ya que ellos estaban más cansados que yo, sin embargo termine siendo echado de la cocina y mandado a mí cuarto. Mañana tenía una maratón y Levi no me quería ver cansado, así que lo utilizaron de excusa para librarme de la limpieza.

Mientras me ponía el pijama no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida, dejar atrás todo lo malo vivido y... lo mejor de toda la historia, tener a dos pilares fundamentales que me instan a seguir adelante, acompañándome en todo momento.

A los dos les tengo un amor incondicional, sin embargo... el que siento por Levi, es uno del cual aún no soy capaz de entender.

Tal vez... puede que sea algo más profundo...

Me acomodo y me tapó con las sábanas cayendo rendido poco a poco ante el sueño.

Mañana sería un gran día, si logro llegar en primer lugar, de seguro Levi se pondría contento.

En la cocina ambas personas se encuentran lavando la vajilla, mientras la castaña canturrea guardando las cosas, el azabache se encarga de lavar y dejar libre de suciedad cada traste.

— _Quien diría que nuestro Erencito sería tan hermoso y talentoso_ .— canturreo la castaña mientras se estiraba perezosamente en un intento fallido de querer tocar el techo.

El azabache seguía empeñado en lavar, ignorando a su compañera.

La castaña solo lanzó una risa divertida, para luego ponerse un poco más seria y mirar de reojo a su compañero, a la vez que toma un higo de la frutera.

— _Y bien, querido compañero_. — dice jugando con la fruta haciendo malabares — _¿Cuando piensas decirle a Eren que tu eres su padre?_

Cualquier movimiento que ejecutaba fue detenido.

— _Eso no te concierne, Zoe_.— responde serio, volviendo a retomar su labor, está vez limpiando los cubiertos.

La castaña se lanza a reír siendo fulminada con la mirada, pero que ella ignoro igual.

— _Oh querido, claro que me concierne_ — .observa con detenimiento el higo en su mano— _Después de todo yo te ayude a que te dieran su tutela._

— _Solo agilizaste las cosas, no seas engreída_.

— _¡Jajaja! Lo sé lo sé_ — .responde graciosa— _Es que todavía me sorprende como el higiénico y gruñón abogado Levi Ackerman se habría ido de putas a un burdel cualquiera, pero... tuvo su lado bueno_.— agrega en tono nostálgico— _Gracias a eso es que Erencito se encuentra aquí, con nosotros sano y salvo..._

— _Y eso es lo importante cuatro ojos_ — .responde mientras se seca las manos con un mantel de pollitos. Recuerda que Eren se lo pidió un día mientras caminaban por el centro.

La castaña sonrió disimuladamente antes de darle un mordisco a la jugosa fruta.

— _¿Que es lo que planeas, Ackerman?_

El aludido se voltea, dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su compañera.

— _No le diré que soy su padre... tengo mejores planes para nosotros, algo completamente distinto a una relación padre-hijo... eso, tenlo por seguro_.

— _En serio, tienes graves problemas de shotaco_...— de un segundo a otro aquel higo que estaba comiendo había terminado de un solo impulso dentro de su boca, atragantándose y escupiendo la fruta. El azabache hizo caso omiso de sus lloriqueos y se dirigió a la habitación del menor.

Sigilosamente se acercó a su cama admirando su rostro dormido, acariciando sus suaves mejillas y peinando sus cabellos chocolates.

— _Nunca volverás a estar solo, Eren... mi Eren...Te lo prometo_.— susurra antes de besarle la frente y alejarse sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y así como entró, salió del lugar, teniendo cada vez más claro el tipo de relación que quiere tener con el pequeño el cual, sólo hace 5 años tuvo noticias de su existencia, salvándolo de unos tipos que querían violarlo, y usarlo para que ocupará el lugar de su madre, la cual había muerto a manos de uno de sus clientes, dado que se había resistido a trabajar más horas ya que le había prometido a su hijo que llegaría temprano y cenarían juntos.

Claro, nunca le diría eso, tampoco que justo unos días antes de que muriera, Carla, se habría logrado comunicar con él. De algún modo, ella ya veía venir lo que le deparaba el destino.

 **¿Continuara?**

 **Pues nope :v**

 **Soy un asco dando fin a algo :** **'** **v**

 **Magi. Oh hermosa Magi, ojala te haya gustado esta pequeñez /-\ es la primera vez que dedicó un one shot y la verdad... creo que dedicaré más seguido, creo que así la imaginación viene con más frecuencia jaja~**

 **Ojalá os haya gustado, a continuación dejaré algunas aclaraciones y curiosidades:**

 **Primero: El papel que estaba leyendo Hanji era una carta que le había mandado Carla a Levi, diciéndole de la existencia de Eren y de que lo más probable, cuando ella muriese ellos irían por él.**

 **Segundo: los sujetos que querían violar a Eren eran parte del burdel en que trabajaba Carla. Al no encontrar nada de valor en la casa se llevarían a Eren para que ocupará el lugar de su madre.**

 **Tercero: Hanji y Levi figuran como tutores de Eren~ . Admítanlo el LeviHan se gana el cariño del fandom :v -la apedrean-**

 **Cuarto: Eren tenia 10 años cuando murió su mamá. 15 en el presente.**

 **Quinto: no se ustedes, pero siento que Levi me quedo algo yandere(?)**

 **También, se supone que sería incesto... :v bueno algo es algo (?) -la apedreanx2-**

 **Y eso es todo.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **¿Un review?**

 **Voice-L**


End file.
